


The Son

by thestralblut (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, He gets him, M/M, Mortis (Star Wars), Obi-Wan's vision is a little different, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Son wants Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestralblut
Summary: „You didn‘t listen.“, he spoke not breaking eye contact with the infinite blue ones. Never had he felt someone to be as unimportant as this human and at the same time so essential for him at the very momentWith a warning about the storm The Son vanished, but he would come back, to possess what already belonged to him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/The Son | Fanged God
Kudos: 71





	The Son

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. Obviously this is not canon related at all, so please if you find inconsistencies you can keep them. Also this is kind of messed up, but I think quarantine makes us all a little bored so here we go.  
> Enjoy!

He knew something had not been okay when Rex and them had been at the same coordinates but couldn‘t see each other. That slight tingly feeling of discomfort inside his stomach, uneasiness at mind.

He knew something was off when that woman turned up, wanting them to follow her. While walking their surrounding changed as if the seasons only took one day to rush through a whole year. That certainty of something being utterly abnormal.

He knew they were in danger the moment stones split Ahsoka and himself from his former Padawan and The Daughter. They needed to stay together, he felt it. The discomfort now an anguish scream, howling for a solution in his body.

And then he knew nothing anymore. Facing the tall man with these red glowing eyes, his mind got blank. He felt how powerful the obscure man was, how strong the Force was in him, but the wholeness of the dark side in the Force itself scared him. Never had he felt anything like this, and it was nothing he liked.

„You didn‘t listen.“, the bleak voice echoed thoroughly through the night. The red pupils in the black scleras pierced right into his blue ones, chills ran down his spine.

Things were not only not okay, not only off, not only dangerous, they had put themselves into a situation no one ever had faced. It was worse than anything he had guessed, anything he had _known_.

Outside the cave lightnings struck into the ground, electricity surrounded everything and it was kind of ironic how they both sat in safety just a few steps away from it. He really hoped that Anakin was safe, too. Maybe he and The Daughter had arrived at their destination.

While the distant breathing of the sleeping Padawan and the even crackle of fire slowly calmed his body down, his mind was still running an endless race. Especially because of this he didn‘t understand how easily his surrounding shifted into a dreamworld, at least he could not imagine that something else was happening other than a dream or a vision.

Ahsoka was gone, he was alone in the cave and the fire seemed to be more distant. She had just vanished, her breathing had stopped but it didn‘t concern him. It wasn‘t real, he knew that. Though the thunder roared outside, it didn‘t feel as if it was really there, maybe the noise outside his dream was resorbed into his sleeping mind.

-

The Son knew something great was approaching. A slight tingle in his fingers, his mind in excitement. What would come to Mortis would change everything irreversibly. Himself, he hoped for chaos, for darkness.

The Son knew his sister would be the first to get to them, he was disappointed but the night would fall in soon enough. He would get his chance to see the Chosen One, in the dark the prophesied would not be able to get away from him. The Chosen One would _choose_ his side.

The Son  knew the Cosen One was out of reach for a moment, all he could visit were his tiny friends. When he arrived he saw with excitement how concerned they looked about the world around them decaying. He loved when the days ended and  _his_ work began.

And then he  knew everything. Facing that smaller man with his red hair and the intelligent blue eyes. It wasn‘t the Chosen One, obviously. But what he felt, reminded him of the  Light Side of his sister and then not at all. This man was pure brightness, in contrast of himself, but he wasn‘t the Light his sister was striving for. Never had he felt anything like this but obviously his contact to other beings had been limited lately. 

„You didn‘t listen.“, he spoke not breaking eye contact with the infinite blue ones. Never had he felt someone to be as unimportant as this human and at the same time so essential for him at the very moment

With a warning about the storm The Son vanished, but he would come back, to possess what already belonged to him.

-

Obi-Wan looked around the cave, something was not quite right, he felt it. The longer he had the feeling to be stuck in a dream, the more it felt like an alternate reality, everything was the same but kind of dampened and Ahsoka was missing. What he had thought was a few moments ago just to be his mind messing around in sleep, was now rather alarming.

„Stop trying to make it explainable, your human mind can hardly handle such things. Though your intelligence might astonish me a small bit.“

Horrified the Jedi stood up and turned around to face The Son. His pale lips were curled in an arrogant smirk and he looked pretentiously down at him with those red piercing pupils.

„What have you done with Ahsoka?“, Obi-Wan asked determined, turning his lightsaber on. The blue glow in a threatening hold against The Son.

„Oh, don‘t worry about her, she will be alright when you return. After that, I can‘t really promise for long.“, he laughed viciously, and the darkness in this noise gave the Jedi chills.

„What do you mean by ‚when I return‘? Where am _I_ then?“, he really tried to surpress the panic rising inside of him. The redhead did not understand, and if he was to trust The Son on this one, he wasn‘t even able to. His lightsaber was now directly aimed at The Son‘s heart.

„You are in the cave, as is Ahsoka. Nevertheless you two are not at the same place. I think this seems familiar to you. But do not let us waste our time, to such unimportant trivialities.“, while speaking he seemed to get annoyed, especially the lightsaber seemed to bother him. With horror Obi-Wan was obliged to observe how a pale spidery hand touched the tip of his lightsaber just to push it back until it was turned off.

W hen Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak once again, The Son started walking towards him, so that he was forced to stumble a few steps back. He saw again that arrogant smirk, just before he hit the cold stone wall.  The Jedi thought a second about drawing his lightsaber out again, but decided against it. There wasn‘t much his weapon could do about the stranger and it would probably only upset his opponent which he didn‘t want to risk. Obi-Wan thought intensely about another way he could deal with the situation, when The Son finally came to a stop right in front of him.  A little to close, for his taste.

„What do you want?“, Obi-Wan asked and tried to sound more confident than he was in the moment. He was sure, that The Son didn‘t like him asking so many questions, but he needed more time to think and making the taller man speak, may give him some ideas.

„I want everything.“, the lurking voice whispered, and the quiter volume of his words did not lack any intensity it had had before. It was quite the opposite and the Jedi coiled unaware for a second against the stone. However The Son bent a little more forward, now having his mouth right next to his ears.

„But right now, I want you.“, it was a mere breath, but when The Son faced him again with that pretentious smile, Obi-Wan‘s cheeks had turned red. Everything around him seemed to have gotten a few degrees warmer, and his opponent was almost achingly close, though nothing actually touched him. He tried to take a few breaths, earthy, stony air filling his lungs. It was necessary to get his mind straight, he needed to get out of here, and to just _do_ something.

„Unfortunately I can‘t. Although I would like to stay and have a little chat with you, there are other urgencies.“, he tried to lay as much of his normal easiness into his words. With that the Jedi tried to slide to the right, escaping The Son. The smirk had now changed into a glowing almost furious expression, an arm was fastly stemmed on the wall to his right, preventing his escape. The left pale hand proceeded to find his way up to his throat. Obi-Wan winced when The Son‘s incredibly cold fingers touched the delicate skin. Especially because it was not gently, but a strong grip around his neck, that held his head in position.

„I don‘t think so.“, he spat viciously.

T he worst was that the second their skins touched, Obi-Wan‘s mind seemed to go blank again. The cold palm send chills through his entire body and having his throat exposed like this made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

„Please.“, Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes were weirdly filled with anxiety and embarrassment. Embarrassed because he felt his body reacting in a way, he would have rather avoided.

„I did not imagine you begging _this early.“,_ The Son had found his smirk again at the Jedi‘s words, obviously realizing the effect his hand had had. Slowly he loosened his right arm from blocking Obi-Wan‘s former escaping direction, just to lay it almost gently on the redhead‘s left cheek. Again the Jedi shuddered at the cold sensation.

„I really can‘t, the Jedi codex.“, he tried again, careful not to look into the red pupils, too embarrassed to do so. However The Son couldn‘t have cared less about the Jedi‘s plea.

„I think it would be best for you when the only sounds I hear slipping your mouth again tonight, are very different from whole sentences.“, his stern voice made very clear how much he would loathe another attempt from the Jedi. Obi-Wan however was much more taken aback by the meaning of the words, and breathed in jerkily.

T he cold hand on  his cheek moved meanwhile further, around his ear, stroking the soft skin and came at a halt, entangled in the gingery hair.

„And now, we‘ll have a little fun, right?“, The Son whispered hotly into the Jedi‘s ear. Obi-Wan gasped in surprise when the pale fingers clenched aggressively, pulling his head back and then cold lips pressed themselves on his slightly open mouth. The Force wielder did not ask gently for entrance, with an aggressive determination he took the Jedi‘s mouth wholly in possession. And still, through all the anger The Son was using, Obi-Wan felt passion flow through The Son‘s body that it scared him once more. The fear did not last long just until the Jedi felt the other body approaching, laying pressure on Obi-Wans front and pressing him more into the stone wall. This closeness put every inch The Son touched into flames and the redhead moaned overwhelmed into the kiss.

He didn‘t feel like a person on his own anymore, more like a possession and the Jedi was very close not to care about it anymore.

His own hand had in the meantime found his way up, pulling The Son‘s face even closer to his own by the neck, making the kiss more tempestuous. The Force wielder was now the one to moan hoarsely, sending chills down Obi-Wan‘s spine and into deeper regions.  The fact that his prey was openly participating,  let The Son release the ginger‘s  throat and his fingers slip ped deeper to start opening the Jedi‘s tunic.  When he had finally exposed the upper body at the front, he left no time to start stroking the bare skin with his cold fingers. Obi-Wan slightly pulled away his mouth, hissing at this sensation but The Son was not yet willing to release his lips. So The Son enclosed their mouths again, and began to maltreat Obi-Wan‘s lower lip, causing the Jedi to moan.

H is left hand stopped touching the upper body, The Son rather put his body  weight  again back against the smaller one, his leg between those of Obi-Wan, putting pressure on the groin. This time The Son separated their lips, wanting to hear the entirety of Obi-Wan‘ s groaning.  Full of relish he had thrown his head back, opening space on his neck which The Son immediately filled by kissing down the Jedi‘s jawbone, further down to sucking on the sensitive skin of his throat.  After a few moments that he sucked and bit softly the light skin, leaving small marks, he proceeded his way down further. Setting small kisses onto the sternum until he reached one of the  hardened nipples.  Obi-Wan gasped when the hot wet mouth embraced the delicate nipple, The Son started to suck on it and the Jedi‘s hand cramped around the wielder‘s neck, were it still had been placed.

W hen he released the Jedi‘s skin and took even a step back, the redhead left out an unintended disappointed moan.

„You are so needy, arent‘t you? Not determined to get away from me at all anymore.“, The Son smirked and took a moment to take in the view. Obi-Wan‘s pale skin was littered with small patches and bitemarks, the cheeks were blushed with arousal and slight embarrassement due to the piercing red eyes. The Jedi nearly seemed to squirm under the intensity of his eyes.

The Son quit this touchless torture and began freeing the ginger from his tunic entirely, then proceeded to undress him so that Obi-Wan stood in front of the Force wielder just wearing his underpants.  When the Jedi reached out to undress his opponent, too, The Son stopped him by catching Obi-Wan‘s hands in his greyish ones.

„Not yet.“, he murmured hoarsely and let go of the hands. And suddenly the Force wielder was kneeling in front of the Jedi, whose back was pressed once more against the cold stony surface, now more noticeable on the bare skin. The Son shed away the underpants with a fluent motion, releasing Obi-Wan‘s half-hardened cock. Now that he was completely naked, standing in such a state so close to The Son made him feel incredibly vulnerable and exposed, so that he shifted uncomfortably. The Son however stopped this motion when his cold hands held the Jedi in position by pushing slightly against the hip bones, so that his lower body know was fixated between the cold stone and the even cooler palms. Then, contrasting to those two chilly sensations, his length was taken in my a flaming hot wetness. His head again thrown back, the Jedi‘s left out a lustful moaning. The Son smirked around his cock and began moving slowly, caressing the tip with his tongue. The Jedi shuddered again, struggling were to put his hands, it was just all too much. Finally he grabbed the soft fabric of The Son‘s clothes, which animated the wielder to fasten his rhythm. His cock was now rigid, and he felt how his hips wanted to thrust forward, held back by icy palms. Incredibly intense and fast the sucking around his member continued, his mouth could barely hold back any moans and his body was completely filled with lust. The wet mouth took him in, and out, in, and out, and every time the tongue licked the tip his body pulsated with pleasure. He felt that it wouldn‘t take long until his climax was reached, and just before he was finally there, the movement stopped. Cold air was now the only thing touching his stimulated cock and the arousal was almost aching.

The Son stood in front of him, his former pale lips now a little reddened and swollen but still twisted in a pretentious smirk.

„Let‘s see what else you can take, won‘t we?“, and with these words The Son proceeded in undressing himself, for Obi-Wan‘s opinion way to slow, so that he now was naked, too. His member was completely stiff already but he ignored it. The wielder was more interested in turning Obi-Wan around so the Jedi faced the stone. The redhead couldn‘t see what was going on, but the cold hands that spread his butt cheeks was information enough. A little uncomfortable the Jedi realized his cock to touch the rough stony surface, which would probably prevent him from cumming for the moment. This thought was easily forgotten when a cold finger thrust into his hole, stretching the muscle. This too, felt a bit uncomfortable at first but the more he relaxed, the easier it seemed to get. When the Force wielder added another one it actually became rather pleasant and a soft moan escaped the Jedi‘s mouth. The Son proceeded in thrusting his fingers in and out, taking a third one to it so that he reached a point inside of Obi-Wan that made him groan with Lust again. What had filled him suddenly retreated, he moaned disappointed.

„This will do.“, The Son spoke hoarsely and turned Obi-Wan so that the blue eyes faced him once again. With an easy motion Obi-Wans legs were clenched around The Son‘s waist, and then the wielder slowly entered the Jedi. Both of them moaned, and when he was completely inside the redhead, he gave both of them a short moment to get used to the sensation. When Obi-Wan moved a little, he couldn‘t hold himself back any longer. The Jedi‘s back pressed against the wall, he started to extract himself just to thrust back inside again. Obi-Wan was it this time, who took the other ones mouth in his possession and while The Son pounded inside of him, they moaned in each others mouths. Just to increase the sensation the Jedi‘s cock was clamped between their bodies, so that with every thrust his reddened member was stroked. The pleasure that filled Obi-Wan seemed to have reached the wielder to, who became more impatient and the thrusts became faster and deeper. So that suddenly the cock inside of him pushed against that pleasure point which made him see stars. He couldn‘t keep the connection of their mouths, interrupting their passionate kiss and filled the room with a loud scream. This animated The Son even further and the rhythm of thrusting and stroking was such an overwhelming sensation, Obi-Wan was relieved he didn‘t need to stand by himself. The Son‘s cock filled him completely, his member going in and out, in and out, every time hitting the spot and around his own dick the movements were going on over and over. It was then that the Jedi came with a loud moan, squirting his semen repeatedly onto their upper bodies. It was the pulsating of Obi-Wan‘s orgasm that made The Son only thrust a few times further into the narrow hotness just to come deep inside of the Jedi. Their breaths going a fast staccato, Obi-Wan‘s forehead leaned against the wielder‘s breast, they tried to control themselves again. Then the now limp cock left his body. The movement of The Son ensured that the Jedi had to stand by himself again, so that he felt the warm semen of his opponent running down his legs a little.

„Seems like it‘s time you return.“, with a last smirk he kissed the Jedi for a second, then Obi-Wan realized he was back. He was fully dressed, nothing reminded of the actions that had partaken a few moments earlier, only that he was still leaned against the stony wall. When his gaze met the still sleeping Padawan, he blushed. No one would ever need to know, maybe it had just been a very mingled dream. Although Obi-Wan knew the truth deep inside of him, and in his cathedral The Son knew, too, laughing. 


End file.
